GO TO SLEEP!
by kikira-san
Summary: just a hopefully cute story of an insomniac fox, his sleepy fire demon friend, and his bed time story. meant to be fluffy small hints of yaoi almost nonexistent R


Kikira-san::tossing the fluffy flowers preluding the hopefully fluffy fic::  
  
Hiei: this is so unlike me  
  
Kurama: and me  
  
Kikira-san::throws flowers on them:: I don't care!!!! ::sing songy voice::  
  
Kurama: Hiei and I made a few warnings for this fic.  
  
Hiei: we felt it only fair to alert you  
  
Kurama: 1) slight hints of shounen ai   
  
Kikira-san: since you said it that way I'll make sure to put more in the next chapter if I do make one  
  
Hiei:2) OOC we are very OOC  
  
Kikira-san: I write you in character a lot it's depressing  
  
Kurama: 3) bad writing style and bad grammar checker and bad spell checker so don't expect very good English in this fic  
  
Kikira-san: I'm mortally wounded  
  
Hiei: 4) Kikira-san doesn't own YYH so none of this is to the plot line it is random making of her imagination  
  
Kurama: 5) however if you copy this she'll kick your ass  
  
Hiei: 6) if you feel that this fic is a plagiarism of your own fic take it up with the authoress who does not copy work and will kick your ass.   
  
Kurama: 7) however she'll feel really bad if she thinks she copied someone  
  
Hiei: 8) run away now  
  
Kurama: 9) it's time for the story  
  
Kikira-san: ::nods::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama flopped onto his stomach, he moved his arm one way, then the other. Then he flipped onto his right side. No good. Left side. Even worse. Finally he turned back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He sighed audibly, blowing up red bangs.   
  
"Some of us are trying to sleep," came the irritated reply from the small figure lying next to him on the bed. Unfortunately said figure was pushed all the way to the side of the bed and clinging to the mattress for dear life.  
  
Kurama furrowed his brow at the smaller demon who glared back at him. 'Why is he here again?' Kurama thought and then, being too tired for tact, said, "Why are you here again?"  
  
"Baka no kitsune," Hiei sighed, thumping his head on the metal railing of the bed. Kurama put his hand between his bed and Hiei's head, fearing more that his bed would be damaged then Hiei. Hiei growled low in his throat silently threatening the hand. Then Kurama remembered. Hiei was wounded and Kurama had insisted he stay there. "Kurama, remove your hand unless you would like me to remove it from your arm."   
  
"Sorry," Kurama muttered pulling his hand away.   
  
"Good I'm going to sleep," Hiei said scooting over a bit away from the side of the bed.   
  
Kurama pretended to be hurt but he was too tired so he tried to go to sleep. But to no avail, he just couldn't' get to sleep. Hiei was contentedly zzz-ing away but Kurama continued to flop around on the bed. And as he flopped Hiei was bounced closer to the end of the bed.   
  
Flop. Bounce. Flop. Bounce. Flop. Bounce. Flop. Flump.  
  
"Baka no kitsune," Hiei hissed coldly as he pulled himself to sit up. Kurama flipped on his stomach and peered over the edge of the bed at Hiei laying on the floor. In the current position they were about eye level. Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously, while Kurama's just remained wide and almost curious looking.   
  
"Hiei . . . " Kurama said, watching the youki sadly.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked his anger fading to aggravation. He was just too tired to kill anything annoying foxes who did deserve it.  
  
"I can't sleep," Kurama whined. Hiei's anger was quickly renewed and he was currently deciding if it was worth going all the way to get his sword that was laying on the desk or to just kill Kurama with his bare hands. "Will you tell me a story?"  
  
Bare hands. Definitely needed to kill him with his bare hands making it ten times more painful and Hiei couldn't wait the ten more seconds it would take to get his sword. "Baka . . . " Hiei growled, his left eyebrow twitching. He climbed back on the bed and positioned himself with his back to Kurama. "Just go to sleep."  
  
"I can'ttttttttt!!!!!!" Kurama whined desperately. No response.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hi~ei?"  
  
"......zzzz."  
  
Kurama sweatdropped as he looked over at his partner who was already once again asleep. Kurama sat up on his knees looming over Hiei as he plotted his evil plan.   
  
"Hiiiii-eiiiiiii," he whispered lightly placing his finger on the fire demon's nose. The nose twitched but otherwise nothing happened.  
  
"Hiei-ei-ei-ei-ei" Kurama said in echo effect wriggling his finger a bit. The nose wrinkled in and Hiei twitched muttering something inaudible.   
  
"Hiiiii-chan" Kurama murmured suppressing a giggle. He rubbed his finger on the nose. Hiei's hand came up and batted away the hand while turning onto his stomach but with his head still facing away from Kurama. Kurama sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this because he knew Hiei was going to kill him when he woke up.  
  
"Sorry Hi-chan," he murmured a little forlornly as he pinched Hiei's nose shut. (1) Hiei's eyes shot open and his arms flailed around.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Hiei whisper-yelled.  
  
"I was just wondering. How you got to sleep I mean you had like a bizzilion stitches," Kurama said laying on his back again spreading his arms out so one of them laid over Hiei's chest.   
  
Poor Hiei. He was using all of his self restraint to not kill the kitsune. 'Think of the reasons not to kill Kurama. 1) Yusuke might kick my ass 2) I wouldn't have anybody to talk to 3) everyone else pisses me off 4) Yukina might cry' of course number 4 was the only one that mattered. Deciding that it wasn't worth the trouble or mess to kill him Hiei just sighed for the ump-teenth time that night and lay on his back moving the kitsune's hand away from his person.  
  
"Ok stop thinking about sleeping and you'll get to sleep," Hiei suggested remembering something that he remembered his sister saying. Kurama closed his eyes and concentrated really hard on nothing, but then he was concentrating so hard on not thinking that he couldn't fall asleep.   
  
"It's not working," Kurama said pouting.  
  
"Fine, what do *you* suggest?" Hiei said mockingly.  
  
"Tell me a story." Kurama's eyes were shining and if he had a tail it would be wagging.  
  
"Why?" Hiei almost-whined but caught himself it was a very un-Hiei-like thing to do after all.   
  
"Kassan used to tell me stories when I was little," Kurama said with a warm far away look.  
  
"Then go ask her," Hiei said bluntly laying back on the bed.  
  
"No I want you to tell me a story."  
  
"I'm not going to get to go to sleep until I tell you a story am I?"   
  
"....No."  
  
"Will you leave me alone and let me sleep if I do?"   
  
"......Probably."  
  
Hiei sighed and turned over anyway, facing Kurama who was looking all shiny eyed happy while Hiei felt bleary eyed and unhappy.  
  
"Ok..............................."  
  
"Well???" Kurama said impatiently.  
  
"I don't know how to start," Hiei said blankly.  
  
"Once upon a time . . . " Kurama prompted.  
  
"Right. Once upon a time there was a kitsune. He was in the Makai. And he was with his friend..."  
  
"Hi-chan," Kurama interrupted. Hiei's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Right there was a kitsune . . . "  
  
"Rama-chan." Hiei's eyebrow was twitching something awful.  
  
"Ok," he finally ground out, "a kitsune named Rama-chan and his friend Hi-chan we're going through the Makai forest one day when they came upon a fortress . . . "  
  
"Made of chocolate," Kurama added and Hiei seemed to give it some thought which didn't really matter because he would've had to agree anyway.  
  
"Made of chocolate, inside lived the evil witch Botan and her evil oar . . . "  
  
"Ohhh scary!"  
  
"*Anyway* the evil witch Botan and her evil assistant Kekio were making a potion to capture our noble heros approached their fortress completely unaware of the fact that the witches inside were plotting their demise." Kurama pretended to be scared and his head under the pillow.   
  
"So Rama-chan and Hi-chan reached the fortress of chocolate and having not eaten in a few days because the land around them was treacherous swampy land they automatically started to devour the candy walls. Unfortunately they didn't know they were falling for Botan and Kekio's evil plot," Hiei continued enjoying making Botan and Kekio his villains a little too much. Kurama's eyes peeked out from under the pillow but kept his head under there.   
  
"What was Botan and Kekio's evil plot?" Kurama asked his eyes a little too wide.   
  
"I'm getting to it, impatient kitsune," Hiei chided lightly, though he couldn't hide the smirk that took over his face as he watched the fox watch him. "As I was saying, Kekio and Botan had devised an evil potion to capture our heros. So while our heros were eating lots of chocolate they got unbearably thirsty. So Kekio came out looking like an innocent ningien bringing with her two glasses of lemonade. It looked perfectly innocent.   
  
'You two look thirsty, would you like some lemonade?' she asked.   
  
Of course our heros unwisely accepted the offering.   
  
'You mean you're not mad that we ate part of your fortress?' Rama-chan asked curiously over the rim of his lemonade glass.   
  
'Of course not! I don't get many visitors the house can always be re----assembled' she said, keeping her obviously fake smile up.   
  
'Hn' Hi-chan said. When all of the sudden he started to feel tired really, really tired. So did Rama-chan.   
  
'My are you alright?' Kekio asked in that concerned motherly way she could fake so well.   
  
'Tired' Rama-chan managed to mutter.  
  
Kekio in all her motherly fakeness escorted the two to some rooms to sleep. Once both were out cold in their rooms, she let her evil smile seep back into place as she rushed back to her mistress.  
  
Botan was ecstatic; her plan was working out perfectly. Kekio joined her mistress at her side as they looked on through their camera system to see the two figures unconscious in their rooms.   
  
'It went perfectly, mistress!' Kekio said excitedly.  
  
'Calm down it's not over yet. We still have the last act to do,' Botan murmured her eyes gleaming with an evil excitement as she left in a swirl of robes her oar over her shoulder. Kekio followed her excitedly."  
  
"Hiei I'm not sure I like this story anymore," Kurama said muffled by the pillow and covers that were not over his head.   
  
"Baka, *you* are the one who wanted a story," Hiei said relaxing back against his pillow all the story telling was making him tired.   
  
"But they're going to hurt Rama-chan and Hi-chan!" Kurama said sadly in the half asleep kind of way.   
  
"Well if I tell you I'll ruin the end," Hiei pointed out.   
  
"Ok but only if it has a happy ending." Kurama said, poking his head back out and watching Hiei.   
  
"Fine." Hiei sighed, he really had wanted to just kill everyone off.   
  
"*ANYWAY! * Botan and Kekio moved their victims into their laboratory, that's when they woke up.   
  
'Where are we?' Rama-chan asked.  
  
'Chained to a wall' Hi-chan responded getting one of those flat glares from Rama-chan.   
  
'I, the great Botan-sama, am holding you here for I shall take all your powers and take over the Three worlds!' Botan announced coming out from the shadows Kekio following behind her rubbing her hands together maliciously.   
  
'How exactly do you intend to do that?' Rama-chan asked boldly.  
  
'With this!' Botan said pulling out a vile of strange-looking potion. 'It shall separate you from your powers and place them all into an item of my choosing.'  
  
'Just out of morbid curiosity what item?' Hi-chan spoke up saying the most he has said all during the story. Rama-chan gave him another glare while Botan looked smug.  
  
'MY GREAT AND POWERFUL OAR OF DOOM!' she declared standing akimbo while holding up her oar like a sword with lightening bolts struck in the background and Kekio fell on her knees in the background with tears streaming down her face. Rama-chan and Hi-chan sweatdropped.   
  
'Enough of this!' Botan declared after a minute moving out of her pose to take the bottle and force it down our heros' throats. First she attacked . . . "  
  
"Hi-chan," Kurama interjected.   
  
"Why Hi-chan?" Hiei asked stubbornly.  
  
"So Rama-chan can escape and save him."  
  
"What if Hi-chan escaped and saved Rama-chan?"  
  
"It wouldn't be realistic."  
  
"Sure it would."  
  
"No, it wouldn't"  
  
"Yes it would"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"It's my story."  
  
"No it's my bedtime story."  
  
"I'm telling it."  
  
"But you're telling it for me."  
  
"It's still my ideas."  
  
"So? They are supposed to be entertaining me"  
  
"That doesn't mean that they will succeed."  
  
"If they don't succeed then I'll keep you awake."  
  
"......................"  
  
"So go on with the story."  
  
"Hn, so Botan went to attack Hi-chan but somehow Rama-chan managed to escape. He attacked Botan while Hi-chan stood there and watched. After a few minutes of fighting Botan whacked Rama-chan with her oar and he sprawled on the floor. She was about to feed him the potion when Hi-chan escaped and kicked in out of her hand. She rose to her feet with her oar raised to attack Hi-chan who backed away when Rama-chan hit her over the back of the head with a pot knocking her out."  
  
"Yah! Rama-chan saved the day!" Kurama said happily and slightly sleepily.   
  
"So Kekio ran away and got a boyfriend named Yusuke whom she beat on constantly. Botan was forced to work eternally for Koenma the annoying baby. And lastly our heros ate the rest of the fortress and left happily filled with chocolate and the fulfillment of defeating another ridiculous and stupid foe." Hiei finished with a small smirk as he turned to see Kurama fast asleep.   
  
"Hn, finally," Hiei muttered sliding deeper under the covers next to Kurama.   
  
"Hiei?" Kurama murmured, half-awake.  
  
"Hmm?" Hiei said too close to sleep for a coherent answer.  
  
"You forgot one thing," Kurama said yawning.  
  
"What's that K`rama?" Hiei asked snuggling deeper into his pillow.   
  
"And they lived happily ever after." Kurama said with a small smile.  
  
"Hnnn." Hiei said a small grin tugging on his lips as he buried his face deeper into his pillow.  
  
"Good night, Hiei." Kurama wrapped his arms around the smaller demon planting a small kiss over the warded Jagan.  
  
" G`night Kurama," Hiei said, wrapping his arm around Kurama's waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama: over!  
  
Hiei: I'm not dead!  
  
Kurama: were we ever in danger of dying?  
  
Kikira-san: ::writing tragic love scene death of Kurama and Hiei: umm whatever no  
  
Kurama and Hiei ::attack::  
  
Kikira-san: REVIEW! ::gets beaten up:: X.x  
  
A/N: whoosh! I was satisfied with that! It was fluffy. So continue or let die? Add to my one shot collections?   
  
It's so pretty! Don't you wanna...  
  
Click it? 


End file.
